Vivienne Segal
Vivienne Segal was an American actress. Biography Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she was best known as a stage musical actress but also appeared in a number of early films, including the lost film Bride of the Regiment and Vienesse Nights as well as a number of shorts. Segal passed away in 1992. Singing Segal originated a number of roles in early Broadway musicals including Mollie Farrington in Oh, Lady, Lady!, Adrienne Gray in Adrienne and Margot Bonvalet in The Desert Song. She also performed the titular duet in the early sound short Will You Remember?, performed in two 1930 movie musicals, Song of the West and Golden Dawn and the later picture The Cat and the Fiddle. In later years Segal played Vera Simpson in the original production of Pal Joey and the dual roles of Lieutenant Fay Merrill and Morgan Le Fay in the Broadway revival of A Connecticut Yankee as well as originating roles in Music in My Heart and Great to Be Alive. Film Will You Remember? (1927) *Will You Remember? (duet) Song of the West (1930) *Come Back to Me (duet) Golden Dawn (1930) *My Bwana (contains solo lines) *My Bwana (reprise)(solo) The Cat and the Fiddle (1934) *A New Love is Old (solo) Stage Oh, Lady! Lady! (1918)(originated the role) *I'm to Be Married Today (duet) *Not Yet (duet) *Do Look at Him! (contains solo lines) *Little Ships Come Sailing Home (contains solo lines) *Before I Met You (duet) Adrienne (1923)(originated the role) *Sweetheart of Mystery (solo) *Love Is All (duet) *(Just a) Pretty Little Home (contains solo lines) *Where the Ganges Flows (contains solo lines) Florida Girl (1925)(originated the role) *Daphne (duet) *Oh You! (contains solo lines) *Finale *Opening Reprise *Venetian Skies (solo) The Desert Song (1926) *French Military Marching Song (contains solo lines) *Romance (contains solo lines) *Then You Will Know (duet) *The Desert Song (duet) *Finale *The Sabre Song (solo) *Finale The Three Musketeers (1928)(originated the role) *The He for Me (contains solo lines) *Heart of Mine (duet) *Love Is the Sun (contains solo lines) *Heart of Mine (reprise)(duet) *Finale *Kiss Before I Go (duet) *Until We Say Goodbye (solo) *Finale The Chocolate Soldier (1931) *We Too, Are Lonely (contains solo lines) *What Can We Do Without A Man? (contains solo lines) *Say Goodnight (contains solo lines) *Melodrama (contains solo lines) *My Hero (solo) *The Chocolate Soldier (duet) *Sympathy (duet) *Seek the Spy (contains solo lines) *Finaletto Act I (contains solo lines) *Alexius the Heroic (contains solo lines) *Never Was There Such a Lover (duet) *The Tale of a Coat (contains solo lines) *That Would Be Lovely (duet) *Finaletto Act II (contains solo lines) *The Letter Song (solo) *The Letter Song (Reprise)(duet) I Married an Angel (1938)(originated the role) *Did You Ever Get Stung? (contains solo lines) *I'll Tell the Man in the Street (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Spring is Here (duet) *A Twinkle in Your Eye (solo) Pal Joey (1940)(originated the role) *What is a Man? (solo) *Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (solo) *In Our Little Den (of Iniquity) (duet) *Take Him (contains solo lines) *Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered (Reprise)(solo) A Connecticut Yankee (1943) Lieutenant Fay Merrill *This is My Night to Howl (contains solo lines) Morgan Le Fay *To Keep My Love Alive (solo) *Can't You Do a Friend a Favor? (duet) Music in My Heart (1947)(originated the role) *No! No! No! (duet) *The Ballerina's Story (solo) Great to Be Alive (1950)(originated the role) *From This Day On *That's a Man Everytime (contains solo lines) *You Appeal to Me (duet) *Finale Gallery segalrandall.jpg|'Mollie Farrington' and Bill Finch in Oh, Lady, Lady! segalvirginia.png|'Virginia' in Song of the West. segaldawn.png|'Dawn' in Golden Dawn. segalpeggy.jpg|'Countess Peggy Palaffi' in I Married an Angel. kellysegal.jpg|'Joey Evans' and Vera Simpson in Pal Joey. segalfay.jpg|'Morgan Le Fay' in A Connecticut Yankee. Segal, Vivienne